Rough Housing On Screen
by cute-azn-angel
Summary: Natsume pressed Mikan to the wall. Listen good, I don't want you messing my reputation. So stay out of my way, he whispered into her. Sending shivers down her spine. Mikan nodded and Natsume let go of her. NXM, RXH R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey this is my first Gakuen Alice fan fiction. I'd like to dedicate this fan fiction to anatsumi and A Rose for Me- A Rose for You. They're awesome and they write awesome fan fictions. Ahny writes awesome fan fictions, they're the bomb read them. Oh and I'd like to thank Ducky-san for reading the beginning and giving her comment.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, everybody knows that!!!

Chapter 1 What?

All was still; not a single sound was heard. The darkness that surrounded them, made the scene like a television drama. The two figures just stood there. Staring at each other intensely; as if to find a flaw in the other's appearance, the silence engulfed them, until one of the figures stepped forward.

"It's been a while," he said. His voice husky with every word uttered; his crimson orbs staring directly into the intense glare the woman gave. Silence appeared between them yet again, both not meeting each other's eyes directly

The woman finally spoke. Her angelic voice rang through his ears. "Yeah, it has been." Her auburn was dancing with the wind; the wind and it in a waltz. "Yet how long has it been?" The woman's chocolate orbs now stared into the night sky; reflections of the stars shimmered with her pupil.

The figure ran a hand through his raven colored hair. "It's been like forever." The woman giggled, which sent shivers down his spine. HE fiddled with the velvet box stowed away in his pocket nervously. The tantalizing crimson orbs were now staring at the uneven cement.

The woman stood there; a smile plastered across her beautiful face. Her milky skin flawless shone in the moonlight, "Yeah it has, and I missed you so much." Soon her smile had fallen and tears sparkled down her face. She embraced him, and sobbed into his chest. "I…thought…you…had…died…in…the…service."

He slowly wrapped his arms around her. "Shh, don't cry. I don't like it when you shed tears. I'm here now aren't I?" The sobs slowly turned into sniffles. Finally they had ceased; and both figures were in each other's embraces.

The man slowly released his hold on her. Now the woman was facing him; she wiped away the tears streaking down her cheeks. He bent down on one knee, "I know we've only been reunited, and I can't bear thought of being torn apart from you again." She gasped and looked at him. The man reached into his back pocket; one he opened his hand it revealed the velvet box. He opened it; and it revealed a diamond ring. Each of it stones shaped like flowers, twinkling with the stars above. "Will you marry me?"

The woman nodded. Tears of joy falling from her eyes; the man slipped the ring onto her finger; and they shared a passionate, yet wonderful kiss.

"And that's a wrap," a man yelled. His hazel eyes glimmering with excitement. "Natsume, Mikan, well done. You both were so passionate, and the scene was so intense. Anyways, you guys coming to the cast and crew party tomorrow?"

Mikan smiled, "Sure am. I can't wait. I'm so glad excited!! There will be Howlons."

Natsume smirked, "Of course you can't wait. There'll be a whole lot of Howlons there. You'll be busy stuffing your face… polka dots."

Mikan glared at Natsume. She folded her hands across her chest, and turned her back toward him. The director sweat dropped at the two's childish action. Finally the last word clicked in Mikan's head.

"PERVERT," she yelled at the top of her lungs. Her blood boiling, as if it were to erupt from her body, "How could you have peeked? Ugh, I can't believe you."

Natsume shrugged his shoulders. "It's not my fault you showed it to me. Besides aren't you too old to be wearing polka dots underwear, polka dots." He stuck his hands into his pockets and walked away.

The director was trying to cool Mikan down, but all of his attempts were failing dearly. "Mikan c'mon, Natsume didn't mean what he said. Okay maybe he did, but calm down."

It was no use; Mikan was still muttering curses about Natsume. Suddenly…BAKA, BAKA, BAKA. Mikan was sent flying. A girl stepped forward she was holding an admirably large gun. Her violet eyes emotionless staring at the director coldly.

"WAHHH, Hotaru. Why'd you do that," Mikan cried, waterfalls of tears streaming from her eyes continuously.

"Stop crying idiot. It makes you look ugly," Hotaru said, running her hand through her raven hair. Mikan immediately stopped crying. "There now you look better. Well, Mr. Taguichi, we'll be leaving," Hotaru said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, bye Mr. Taguichi," Mikan exclaimed, a smile spread across her face.

After they left Mr. Taguichi sighed. "What am I going to do with the two of them?" He went into his office and shut the door. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, for everyone.

A/N: Good, bad, medium? Well hoped you liked it. Sorry it was so short but I'll make the next chapter longer. Review if you want. Flames and constructive are welcomed. Thank you, until next time.


	2. Chapter 2 Partying Down

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time!! So sorry!! I hope you guys haven't forgotten about me!! I kind of lost interest in GA, but my friend Fanny here also known as AlmightyAngel got me back into it! So this chapter is dedicated to you girl!!

Disclaimer: I don't own GA, sadly it's true.

Chapter 2 Cast and Crew Party

The noise was blaring. The music was turned up really high and everyone in the room was dancing. Everything in the room was decorated according to theme. Apparently the theme was a masquerade. Mikan had just entered the room. Her white fox mask covering her nose and up. She smiled as she saw the howlons and instantly ran towards the concessions area. Hotaru just shook her head and continued down, secretly selling pictures of Mikan and Natsume to the rest of the people at the party.

Mikan was eating the howlons when a voice caught her attention. She turned around and there was Natsume, a black cat mask upon his face. Mikan just looked at the guy confused not knowing it was Natsume. "Hi. My names Mikan Sakura pleased to meet you." She said a genuine smile plastered on her face.

Natsume just shrugged and lied about who he was. "Yo the names Kasake Houto." _Idiot she isn't suppose to tell who she is. It's a masquerade party._ Mikan eyes gleamed at meeting somebody new. She started to ask questions, which by the way annoyed Natsume. "Oi will you please be quiet." Mikan a little taken back apologized.

Soon a slow song came on and 'Kasake' asked Mikan to dance. Mikan accepted gratefully and both started to sway to the music. Soon the song end and the DJ grabbed the mic. "Now it's time for you all to show your dance partner who you really are." Mikan removed her mask and eagerly awaited to find out how 'Kasake' looked like. 'Kasake' hesitantly removed his mask, which revealed Natsume.

"Hey you look like Natsume Hyuuga did you know that?" Mikan asked.

"Baka, I am Natsume Hyuuga." Natsume said obviously annoyed at Mikan's cluelessness.

Mikan just stared at Natsume for a while before everything sank in. "Oh my gosh!! You mean I let you touch me!!" Mikan then started running in circles panicking about what if's and stuff. Suddenly Hotaru's baka gun had done the trick and sent Mikan flying.

"So how are all my stars enjoying the party?" Mr. Taguichi asked as he approached the group.

"It's wonderful Mr. Taguichi." Mikan said rubbing her head from her fall.

"That's good." With those words he left to greet the other guests.

"Mou Hotaru now my head hurts." Mikan cried.

"It wouldn't have hurt if you weren't being such a baka." Hotaru countered.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Mikan asked, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Hotaru shrugged her shoulders leaving Mikan alone in the crowd. Mikan sighed, it had been a while since she and Hotaru really talked. They had grown distant and she was worried for their friendship. She felt somebody tap her shoulder and turned around to face a stranger. He smiled at her accentuating his blue orbs. His brown hair fell over his eyes slightly and Mikan blushed slightly. This guy was hot. "Um, excuse me for interrupting your thoughts." The newcomer said. "But I was wondering if you would care to dance?" he asked.

Mikan's eyes lit up and she nodded. "I'd love to!" she gleefully said taking the stranger's hand as they began to dance alongside one another. "I'm Mikan Sakura, by the way."

"Masake Natumi."

"Nice to meet you." Mikan smiled. Masake pulled Mikan closer to him as the song changed to a slow one. Mikan lay her head against his chest, unknown to a pair of crimson orbs watching the two.

A/N: OMG OMG I'm so sorry this was short, but I'm kind of running out of ideas. If somebody would like to help me with them I would gladly love that, or else I probably might be discontinuing the fanfic. Well here's the chapter!


End file.
